


Demasiados hermanos

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitivamente Eiji tiene demasiados hermanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiados hermanos

Era finales de diciembre, hacía un frío que pelaba y nada había que divirtiera más a Eiji que jugar con el vaho que salía de su boca. Se estiró las mangas del abrigo, tan suaves por dentro que casi tenía ganas de quitarse los guantes y dejar que sus manos rozarán con la parte peluda del abrigo.

Sopló una última vez antes de saltar de emoción y recorrer los doscientos metros que quedaban de calle en una carrera. Se detuvo cerca de la parada del autobús, un poco antes de que este llegara. Le dio tiempo a que se detuviera y una andanada de alumnos descendiera del mismo.

Saludó a Oishi y Tezuka, que solían coger el mismo autobús, y habló con ellos un poco sobre el entrenamiento de aquella tarde. Los miró con intensidad durante unos segundos, y como no cambiaban de tema, se despidió de ellos.

Entró a clase dando grandes zancadas y saludando con alegría a todos sus compañeros. Sacudía los brazos delante de ellos con grandes aspavientos, asustando a uno de sus compañeros y casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Algunas chicas le rieron la gracia, pero Eiji las miró con decepción cuando se dirigieron a su asiento sin añadir nada más.

Eiji las imitó, malhumorado, limitándose a jugar con los cordones de su capucha mientras esperaba que la clase empezara.

–¿No te quitas el abrigo? –preguntó Fuji, sentándose en el pupitre de al lado.

Durante medio segundo Eiji se miró sorprendido, luego frunció el ceño.

–Pues no –contestó, con el tono que pone un niño pequeño cuando tiene una pataleta.  
–Se nota que es nuevo –sonrió Fuji, comprensivo.

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Eiji fue a colgar su abrigo nuevo al perchero justo cuando el profesor entraba a clase.


End file.
